Frost on the Window
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Jack shows Bunnymund what he did to get Jamie to believe in them again. JackRabbit oneshot disclaimer I don't own rotg or its characters rated for light fluff and budding romance between a rabbit and an eternal teen


Frost on the Window

:::

Jack Frost sat by a huge window that overlooked the beautiful snowy mountains of the North Pole while his new friends, the Guardians, celebrated their victory over Pitch. It wasn't a big party or anything, just a time to relax after the war was over. They also celebrated Jack's Guardianhood, and they all congratulated him, even the yetis, elves and fairies. It got to be a little too much attention (especially after not getting any at all in 300 years) so he slipped away to find a good view of the winter tundra.

"There you are, ya little whacker." Jack saw the Easter Bunny's towering reflected image in the window. He grinned and turned to him.

"Hey, Bunny." Jack greeted him. "Were you worried about me, or did the others make you come get me?"

"Can you believe I came looking for you out of my own will?" Bunnymund scoffed at himself. "But I didn't come here cuz I was worried, mate."

"Oh, then am I in trouble with the Easter Bunny again?" Jack just smiled.

"Naw, Jack." Bunny's ears flattened and his eyes became soft as he gazed into Jack's beautiful blues. "I just wanted to know… how ya got that kid to believe in me." He was very curious about that. Jamie couldn't see the winter spirit before, so how did he do it?

"Really? That's all?" The eternal teen asked in a non-condescending way. He looked at the rabbit curiously, wondering why he would come looking for him just to ask him that.

"Er… yeah." Bunny lied. There were other things he wanted to say, but he didn't quite know how to bring them up.

"Uh, well…" Jack stood up. "I went into his room, and he was talking to a stuffed rabbit like it was you, asking for a sign that you were real." The teen saw the pained look in Bunny's eyes. "And so I… uh…" He looked at the window and smiled. "How 'bout I just show you?" Jack frosted a portion of the window with a touch of his finger. Then he drew a painted egg on it just like he did on Jamie's window. He saw Bunny's face in the reflection; his ears had perked up and a fascinated smile grew on his face. The winter spirit then drew a rabbit and brought it to life, easily this time now that he knew how to do it.

"Bonza…" The Australian said, watching the bunny made out of frost hop around him. It turned into falling snow and Bunny laughed quietly, truly amazed. Jack then did something that he didn't do before with Jamie; he brought the egg to life, holding it in his hand, and gave it to his fellow Guardian. Bunny held it carefully in his pawed hands, smiling at it.

"After I did that, he could see me, so I told him you were real." Jack finished. The Pooka now understood; Jamie could see Frost because he was using his powers not to create selfish mischief, but to help someone else. _And that someone was… me, _he thought. The egg also exploded into snow.

"Why…?" Bunnymund began to ask, his ears sulking again. "Why would you help me?"

"What do you mean?" Jack cocked his head.

"I've been nothing but rude and awful to you, Jack." Bunny scratched his chest. "All the things I said to you, and even raised my fist to you… I didn't deserve your help. You even apologized for calling me a kangaroo, and I didn't…" He sighed, feeling really guilty.

"Bunny…" Jack was surprised. He never thought the rabbit would admit to that. The teen would act like what Bunny has said to him over the years didn't bother him. It did, but not as much as it was supposed to. Jack would agree that Bunny can be quite a jerk, but for some reason, after all that, he just unconsciously forgave him. He never hated Bunny, either. Sure he would throw some teases and insults (and a blizzard) his way, but it was mostly in self-defense of the rabbit's taunts (and it was fun).

So why did he help Bunny then? The Pooka had just yelled at him for ruining Easter, and even almost punched him, but he still helped him and the Guardians save the kids. Was it just because it was morally the right thing to do? Was it because he wanted to be seen and noticed by the other Guardians, by Bunnymund? Was he trying to prove something to Bunny, to himself?

"I'm sorry, Jack." Bunny finally said, breaking the silence. "For everything I said. I was wrong about you. You deserve the Guardian title, mate."

"Bunny, you…" Jack's heart skipped and his face flushed. "You're embarrassing me." He tried lightening up the seriousness in the air. Bunny gave an awkward smile. "But… thanks for apologizing. Really."

"No worries." The rabbit put a paw on the teen's shoulder. "And thanks for your help."

"No problem." Jack replied, smiling. However, his thoughts went back to why he helped Bunny. A weird idea that the winter spirit had always joked around with himself suddenly came to mind; that he and Bunny had some kind of… sexual tension between them. He didn't know why, but he kind of found Bunny sexy and cool, even if he was a giant rabbit. But it was just a stupid joke; he knew Bunny would never think of their rivalry like that… or did he? _No, of course not. _Jack thought. _And why would I care, anyway? I don't even care… I wonder what that would even be like, the two of us dating? Ha, we'd be quite a pair… a giant rabbit and a freezing cold teenager…_ His mind started betraying him as thoughts of Bunny tackling him and kissing him fiercely and touching him all over played over and over again. _No, what… what am I thinking? Stop that! It was just a joke! Right?_

"Jack, you alright?" Bunny felt the winter spirit get warmer under his sweatshirt and saw that he was lost in deep thought. Jack snapped out of it, looking into intense emerald eyes, remembering that the Pooka was here, touching his shoulder, asking if he was alright…

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine." He tried so hard to make his voice sound normal and to bury the burning in his cheeks. However, Bunny had great senses and quickly noticed these things, as well as Jack smelling… aroused.

"Hey, are you…" The rabbit froze, not really sure of what to do here. Of course he knew Jack's usual scent, but he never smelled arousal on him before, so… was he feeling that way because of him? "J-Jack…" He leaned closer, wondering if he was right. Jack certainly was a beauty, even if he was male and looked human. He never thought of Jack this way before, but the idea of the boy liking him made him feel pretty good about himself. He saw the teen's cheeks become redder and his pretty lips parted in an inviting way. His icy blue eyes were glazed over. The rabbit's breath hitched, finding the boy even more beautiful than he did a minute ago.

Jack didn't realize how he looked to the rabbit. He instinctively leaned closer, remembering the last time their faces were this close was when he called Bunnymund a kangaroo. Was it sexual tension then? Had it always been?

Their questioning thoughts washed away as their lips met.

It felt so good, so right. Bunny's heat won over Jack's coolness; the kiss seeming like it was melting him. It was a closed-mouth kiss, but it was still deep and sweet. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, realizing what they were doing. They pulled apart quickly, stumbling backwards and stuttering out vowels, trying to come up with an excuse.

"What… did we just do?" Jack asked, a little scared of the answer.

"I… you just…" The rabbit rubbed his head. "You just… smelled like that, mate."

"Smelled?" Jack asked. "Like what?"

"Like… you wanted to be kissed!"

"You can tell just by smelling?"

"So you did want to?"

"I never said…"

"Well, me either! I thought I was just doing you a favor!"

"We both did it!" Jack felt insulted by that. "Don't you try to put that all on me!"

"I… uh…" Bunny wanted to say he didn't want to do it in the first place, but he felt like he'd be lying. "Fine, I won't." He made a pouty face.

"Still…" Jack sighed. "That was… unexpected."

"Yeah." Bunnymund shifted awkwardly. There was a long pause. "But it was… alright."

"Yeah." The teen blushed, happy to hear any good comment from the stubborn rabbit. "I liked it." He smiled. Bunny's ears perked up and his nose twitched, his senses centering around Jack again. This time, Jack noticed his interest and smirked. "You… wanna do it again?"

"J-Jack…" Bunny couldn't stop his voice from sounding gruff, nor his feet from walking up to the boy again, staring down at him. "Do you… have any idea what you're getting into?"

"Do you?" Jack smartly remarked. The Pooka couldn't help but laugh deeply.

"We'll find out, won't we?" He said, putting his arms around the teen and leaning down, kissing him gently. Jack smiled in the kiss, slightly pulling on the rabbit's shoulder fur, wanting to make the kiss deeper. Bunny obliged, slicking his tongue across Jack's bottom lip, making the boy moan deep in his throat. He let that rough tongue into his mouth, allowing the large rabbit to take over. He eventually tried fighting back with his own tongue, tasting how warm and sweet Bunny's mouth was. Bunny thought that the winter spirit's mouth and body would be cold, but he was wrong. His temperature was still lower than a normal being, yes, but it wasn't that big of a deal. The kiss lasted for minutes until they needed to pull away so they could breathe normally. Their eyes were half-lidded, looking into each other's, so high from that moment. Slowly, they remembered that they were out in the open and not behind closed doors. No one had seen them (as far as they knew), but they should still cease the intimacy before someone does. "Let's get back to the celebration, mate. Don't want North to come looking for us."

"Hehe, alright." Jack pulled away and picked up his staff and leaned against the window, frosting the glass unintentionally as he did so. "But this is far from over, Bunny." The rabbit grinned and turned to the glass, drawing a rose through the frost.

"Hopefully, it never will be." Bunny smiled at Jack, whose heart skipped a few beats when he did. Jack made the rose three-dimensional and Bunny took it carefully in his paw, handing it to his new lover. Jack graciously took it, and the two walked down the wall together, the petals one by one turning to snow.

:::

**A/N**: Well, here's another one! I hardly ever write fluff, so enjoy it! I was thinking of hopping on the Dark!Bunny train with my next one (I really need a job).

-Taru-chan


End file.
